


Pictures

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [193]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, New Relationship, bashful Sam, ish, nude pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: They've been dating for a little while now, taking their time, when Sam sends Benny some pictures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Sam takes and sends nude pics, so it's nsfw. Benny and Sam have a new relationship.

It doesn’t just come out of nowhere, although it does seem like a big leap to Benny the first time it happens. He’s happy where they are, with what they have. Taking it slow isn’t a burden.

He likes sneaking into Sam’s room when Dean isn’t around, cuddling up on the bed together, holding Sam while he reads. He likes the little thrill he gets when he feeds Sam his favorite foods, he likes watching Sam from across the room, the way his tongue pokes out when he reads. He likes stolen kisses in empty hallways, and shy smiles.

_Promise you won’t freak out?_

That’s all the first text says, and Benny’s brow furrows.

_Or, if you do, just tell me to stop, and I will. We’ll never talk about it._

_This is probably stupid_.

 _Now_  Benny is a little more than intrigued. _Sugar, nothing you say is stupid,_ he texts back, eyes practically crossing as he types. He hates texting, only agreed to take it up because it means being able to talk to Sam more. It’s all worth it, but it’s still weird, his big fingers not meant for the little keys.

Sam hesitates a minute. _Alright then. Don’t say I didn’t warn you_.

It takes a minute for the next message to come through. It’s a picture. And not just any picture. Benny’s heard the term dick pic–and what a cultural awakening _that_  was–but that’s not what this is, not really. It’s Sam spread across his bed, naked, a flush creeping over his body, tanned skin revealed, somewhere from his knees all the way up to his face, which stares shyly at the camera. Benny can see the uncertainty in Sam’s eyes, feels the rush of joy that Sam managed to send this regardless.

Apparently he takes too long to reply, because another text follows it. _It’s stupid. I don’t know why I sent that. Don’t know why I took it._

 _It’s not stupid,_  Benny sends back. _It’s beautiful. Thanks, Sugar._

He pauses a moment, then says, _I’d send one back, but I’m at the grocery store._

It takes him a few minutes to learn how to save the image to his phone, but he figures it out, right there in the canned goods aisle. 

 _Gonna keep that forever,_ he texts back. _Look at it a lot_. He sends another text. _Can I have another one?_

It takes Sam a moment, but he sends it. He’s still flushed, still looks shy, but this time, he manages a small smile, at least, and Benny’s heart leaps.

Which only intensifies when Sam sends a follow-up text. _You know, someday…if you want, you could see the real thing._

Benny grins at that. But until that someday comes, he’ll at least have his pictures.

Dean returns, four packages of frozen hamburg in hand. “What’re you grinning about?” he demands.

“Nothin’,” Benny says, sliding his phone away. He doesn’t need it anymore. Those pictures, those beautiful, trusting, sweet pictures are forever burnt into his brain, now.


End file.
